Custom photo-books, scrapbooks, and other custom books are conventionally manufactured in a factory setting where highly skilled workers use specialized power tools, which are typically automated, to build the photo-book, scrapbook, or other custom book. The custom book may include custom cover art, such as a photo or other printed material. The cover of the custom book is conventionally creased by a specialized power tool so that the book can be opened and closed without damaging the cover or the custom cover art. A low cost method of creating custom books including custom cover art in a retail environment using unskilled workers, however, is currently lacking.